This project is to elucidate the underlying biochemical and ultrastructural mechanisms of the formation of the cell surface membrane and associated surface coats of mammalian cells and the cell surface changes associated with tumorigenesis and malignant transformations. Specifically, we will examine critically the hypothesis that tumorigenicity is related to the progressive loss of informational glycolipids (including gangliosides) from the plasma membrane. We hope eventually to utilize specific drugs and xenobiotics to induce the restoration of glycolipid biosynthetic enzymes to repair the altered cell surface, arrest neoplasia and restore homeostasis.